


Gods and Stars

by zombified_queer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bird Mythology, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Prompt fill: Stars, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: It's one of those sticky August nights and two birdies on the roof look at the stars overhead.





	Gods and Stars

"They're beautiful," Ryouta says. "I didn't think I could see so many stars from the school rooftop."

Nageki rests his head on Ryouta's shoulder, a bit of cold against the warm, sticky, late-August night. "I come out here every night. It's soothing."

Ryouta hums in agreement. 

They both stare at the stars for a while, the white swirl of the Milky Way, the twinkling shapes overhead. It's the same stars their ancestors flew by for centuries. Neither feels the need to talk, awe settling into their chests. Slowly, Ryouta puts a wing around Nageki, who coos softly.

"Want to know something neat?" Nageki asks.

"Hmm?"

Nageki points, feathers tracing out a shape. "That's Cygnus."

"Cool! What's it mean?" Ryouta asks.

"A long time ago a god fell in love with a woman, so he turned into a swan. But the woman's husband was a hunter who shot the swan. The woman wept so bitterly over the swan's body it came back to life and he let her pluck half his feathers so she could turn into a swan as well," Nageki explains. "When she died, the swan god put her in the sky so he could always look up and see her."

"That's so sad," Ryouta muses, "but also sort of romantic."

"Mhm."

"How do you know so much?" Ryouta asks, idly tracing the shape of Cygnus.

Nageki corrects his tracing gently, his wing touching Ryouta's. "There's a book in the library about bird mythology. I've read it at least six times."

"You must know a lot about bird mythology," Ryouta says, smiling. He's too comfortable nestled up to Nageki to move, even though it's getting late. "ell me another one?"

Nageki smiles in his rueful way, tracing another constellation.


End file.
